


You're The Gift

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in a another set of fics that I did to help me get into a writing groove.   Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and a three word prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by vanessawolfie: domestic living, hard</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Derek!" 

At the sound of his name, Derek rushes out of the kitchen and into the living room, “What?”

Stiles holds up a book, ”Is this any good?”

Derek sighs, “Really, Stiles? You’re supposed to be packing.”

"I am."

"Stiles," Derek crouches next to where Stiles is sitting on the floor, "packing means taking stuff off that shelf and putting it into a box.  Then, once the box is full, you tape it up, label it and stack it with the others."

Stiles gestures towards the rather small stack of boxes by the couch, "I have packed boxes!  Look!"

"Yes, but have you seen how many books you still need to pack?"  Derek pointedly looks at the remaining three shelves stuffed full of paperbacks and hardcover books.  "At this rate, the movers will be here and you’ll still be sitting here thumbing through old paperbacks."

Stiles frowns, “The movers aren’t coming until next week, you ass.”

Derek stands up, “My point exactly.”

"Fine."  Stiles sets the book aside and mutters, "You’re mean." He takes three hardback books off the shelf and puts them in the box, "I was just making sure that you wanted everything packed.  I mean, I got rid of a bunch of books I didn’t want to keep."  Stiles shrugs, "Just thought maybe you might-"

Derek reaches down to run a hand through Stiles’ hair, “That’s actually a good idea.”  He eases onto the floor and starts pulling books off the shelves. Derek goes through them quickly, efficiently separating them into two piles.  He points to the smaller pile, “Pack those.  The rest we can donate.”

Stiles looks up as Derek stands, “I did something good?”

"Yep, you did."  Derek points to the other bookshelf, "Now pack the DVDs and you’re done in here."

"Ugh," Stiles makes a face, "I hate packing.  Why’s it have to be so hard?"

Derek comes back in from the kitchen and says gently, “I can always stay here.”  He squats next to Stiles and grins, “And you can live in that gorgeous three bedroom. All.  By.  Yourself.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No! That place is way too big for just me. You have to come with. Besides,” Stiles gives Derek a shy smile, “I’m so ready to do the whole ‘domestic partner’ thing with you.”

"Yeah?"

Stiles blushes and looks away, “Uh huh.” He ducks his head and mumbles, “I even bought you a housewarming present.”

Derek grins, “You did?”

"Yeah.  It’s nothing big," Stiles shrugs, "just something I saw that made me think of you."

Derek sits down next to Stiles and nudges at his knee with his own, “I didn’t get you anything.”

Stiles tilts his head to rest on Derek’s shoulder, “That’s okay.”  He looks up and presses a kiss to the underside of Derek’s chin, “Moving in together is gift enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
